In a computing environment, data can be stored in databases with different storage schema. A relational database stores data in tables, which is a collection of relations, with schema that identifies relationships between columns and rows and various tables. Multidimensional databases can store data in tables, but have a high degree of flexibility in the definition of dimensions, units, and unit relationships, with data stored using schema that relates data in time as well as relationships identified by the characteristics of data. Further, each database scheme has a different language for querying against the database, for example, a relational database often uses structured query language (SQL), while a multidimensional database typically uses a multidimensional expression language (MDX).